The Nameless Piririn Story Part 2
by Piririn
Summary: The sequel to the Nameless Piririn Story


Dende walked silently across the grass, his silouhette projected   
across nearby rocks. If you were nearby you would recognize the   
manevolent grin on his face and the low chuckle of evil laughter.   
  
"Hello, Dende!!!," screamed Buu as he jumped on top of Dende.   
  
"Buu!!!," Dende yelled as he struggle to stand up with Buu pink   
form clinging to his head. After a few minutes of fighting Buu was   
finally thrown off when Dende tricked Buu into thinking a tree was   
made of chocolate. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was hungry," Buusaid as he munched on some bark.   
  
"Oh well there is food over there...... Buu!!!.... Don't look at me   
like that!!"  
  
"Dende chocolate good."   
  
"Ahhh!!! Myself help me!!!," Dende screamed as he began to run away.   
  
"Dende!!! Come on I am hungry!!! Just one arm, please!!!! It is for a   
good cause!!!!"  
  
The chase ensued across the surface of Kaio-ou-shin and only ended   
hours later with Piririn's intervention.   
  
"Piririn!!! Piririn HELP!!!!"  
  
"Huh," Piririn said as he rubbed his eyes after a night of restless   
sleep. "Leave me alone Dende."  
  
"No Piririn!!! Buu is trying to eat me, again."  
  
"So??"  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"Alright if it will shut you up. Kids just can't take care of   
themselves anymore. Either it is a dog is biting my ear off or Mr.   
Popo is trying to sexually abuse me. What insolent brats. They can't   
even help themselves. Buu!!! Stop trying to eat Dende!!"  
  
Buu immediatly stopped in midair, seconds from catching Dende.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is annoying when he complains."  
  
"If I eat him he won't be able to complain," Buu said excitedly,   
hoping this bit of logic would allow him to have a tasty Dende morsel.   
  
"Hmmmm.... good point Buu. Carry on"  
  
"No DADDY!!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The chase once again ensued and somehow Dende managed to avoid Buu up   
until sunrise.  
  
"Buu either eat Dende or stop chasing him. You two kept me up all   
night."  
  
"No far! Dende to small."  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I am going back to sleep."  
  
The green form of Piririn disappered into a large mansion which   
apparently appeared overnight.   
  
"Hey Dende."  
  
"Yeah," Dende said backing up warily.  
  
"Why hasn't Piririn unfused?"  
  
"I have no idea Buu," said Dende who was still backing up.  
  
On cue with Dende's last sentence Piririn's room exploded with ki.   
  
"Dende!!! You put a bag of shit in my bed!!!"  
  
"Honestly, it wasn't me!!!," Dende cried out hoping to avoid Piririn's   
wrath.  
  
"I don't care. Buu kill him."  
  
"Yippie!!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
"That little insolent brat needs to learn some lessons in respect."  
  
**Piririn**  
  
"What the hell??? Krillin do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever it is it sounds pretty gay. Nothing like the cool   
omnipotent voices your hear on movies."  
  
"Funimation probably did the dubbing."  
  
**Hey!!!! I am GOD!!! AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT GAY!!**   
  
"Oh, it is the catfish man."  
  
**You insolent fool! If there was more than 30 people left alive I   
would send you to hell**  
  
"That seems to be a popular option lately."  
  
"Yeah, Dende wants to send us to hell also. So just sign this form in   
triplicate and send it back to us. If everything checks out, you know   
drug tests, DUI's, etc., we will set up an appointment."  
  
**Hmph. Nevermind that, I need to know what your 3 wishes are?**  
  
"How about you kill Dende. That sounds good."  
  
"I agree and how about some hot dogs. We don't get much variety here."  
  
"And for the third wish some alcohol and drugs..... I mean juice and   
candy."  
  
**Ok give me a second**  
  
"You don't really think he well wish for those things do you Piccolo?"  
  
"If he does he must be losing brain cells from all that weed he   
smokes. Seriously though, last time I was there everytime I saw him   
he was lighting up a joint."  
  
**Ok your wishes are granted**  
  
"Huh what am I doing here?"  
  
"Choa Tzu!!! Why are you here?"  
  
**Oh sorry, looks like I got the wishes mixed up. I made Dende god,   
and brought Mr. Satan and Choa Tzu back to life.**  
  
"What! You jerk I will kill you!"   
  
"Piccolo don't worry we can just kill them."  
  
**No you can't. With the 3rd wish I made them immortal.**  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Piccolo and Krillin."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Drink this,' Dende said handing Piririn a glass.  
  
"Hmm... tastes pretty good.... and it smells like almonds....   
oh wait.... that isn't good."  
  
"Like I said 'If I was still a god I would kill you'. Well, I am   
a god now and so have fun in hell."  
  
"Funny, this stuff gives me a uncontrollable urge to kill you."  
  
"No!!! Leave me alone and just die already!!!"  
  
The deadly ki blast formed in Piririn's hand, its light illuminating   
the area. But of course the obvious thing happened, Dende turned   
into a flying monkey and flew away."  
  
"That doesn't happen often."  
  
"Well, at least I can say I have seen everything. Right Piccolo?"  
  
"Yep. You look like roasted chestnuts you know."  
  
"The poison must be kicking in. By the way how can you see me? We are   
fused."  
  
"What was that Krillin? Did you say plothole."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Why bother with goodbyes. The way this story is going we will still   
be fused in hell. Dang, 18 is gonna kill you."   
  
"Yep."  
  
And with that the god of death, ok the regular insane not very   
deadly, Piririn died.  
  
**Dende you moron!! You were supposed to torture them by   
making Choa Tzu and Mr. Satan hang by them!**  
  
"Sorry. I promised that once I was god I would send them to hell. It   
is a matter of honor."  
  
**You damn Nameks have very screwed up morals**  
  
"Yep. I have to go now. I made Choa Tzu and Mr. Satan fight each other   
in a deathmatch. It should be interesting."  
  
And so ends the living part of The Nameless Piririn Story. The third   
and final chapter will take place in, you guessed it, hell. 


End file.
